t r u s t
by Riri-chi
Summary: Time progresses by when they first met each other till the day they trusted each other, it started out as hate but quickly grew to more...


**Author: Riri-chi**

**Title: Trust**

**Couple: Nagihiko x Rima**

**Summary: Time progresses by when they first met each other till the day they trust each other, it started out as hate but quickly grew to more.**

**Extra Info: This is told from Rima's perspective so you will not get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara nor anything else.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

t r u s t.

It all began the day I met him, it was quite unknown for the reason.

The process was so fast that it confused me as well.

We lost our old Jack but gained a new Jack.

He didn't even have a guardian character.

How much of help could he be?

He couldn't even character change nor transform.

Such a weakling, if I may add.

Even the sight of him was just odd.

He seemed so perfect.

The way his indigo hair swirled in the wind.

It was like a melody dancing among a crowd.

His hazel eyes that just majestified upon yours as he looked at you.

It was just to good to be true.

Something about him was fake.

Not to mention the fact that he knew Amu.

It hurt.

I felt rejected and pushed aside.

I felt as if I were replaced by a newcomer.

Forgotten.

To make matters worse, he can see right through me.

When I cry my fake tears, he sees them.

Idiot.

Nobody is suppose to know that at all.

Yet he did.

It upsets me that he can do all of this and yet nobody questions him.

How rude.

~_t r u s t~_

Time progresses on in its path along life.

Things start to change in a slow manner.

Him.

Nagihiko Fujisaki.

He thinks he is a know-it-all just because he can make up plans for our X-egg fights.

Well he is still useless now.

There is even more to this.

He starts to save me when I'm almost hit.

He dodges the blast even when he isn't transformed.

Or he wraps his arm around me when I almost fall.

How could I let this happen?

How could I let my rival help me when I'm down?

That isn't right, we are rivals.

Not friends, not one bit.

At least I hope we aren't friends.

_~t r u s t~_

Secrets were kept amongst us.

Yet to some, they were revealed.

I learned to accept that Nagihiko was part of the team.

But that is all that I will accept.

Has anyone figured it out by now?

How odd Nagihiko is.

I finally know why.

If I hadn't stopped and listened in, then I wouldn't know.

That there is no "Nadeshiko".

There is only Nagihiko.

He never had a twin at all.

It was just him and him only.

I knew I was right.

He was truly indeed odd.

Then it happened.

He asked me to keep it a secret from the others.

Why should I?

Why should I keep a secret from my truly beloved friends?

And coming from a rival?

Hell no.

Yet I don't want anyone to get hurt nor am I that mean.

So I keep his secret.

But I still don't trust him though.

~_t r u s t~_

Everything is over now.

No more trouble from Easter anymore.

I even learned to trust Nagihiko just a little.

He had his reasons and I can understand.

Yet can he understand me?

I keep losing everything I love.

My parents.

Papa is moving out and away from us.

I have to live with Mama now.

Yes, they did get a divorce.

And my dream was crushed.

We could never be a family again.

Ever.

Liars. Liars. Liars.

They lied!

How could they do this to me?

I can't take it anymore.

So I run to the place I love the most.

The Cherry Blossom Tree.

I wallow in sadness as I'm curled in my little ball form.

Nobody will know where I am.

Nobody will never understand.

That we live in a world full of lies...

~t r u s t~

I hear a voice from afar.

It calls out my name but I give no response.

Just leave me here.

I don't need your help, for you would never understand.

"Rima-chan." said the voice.

It was him.

It really was him.

I don't want him.

I would rather have Nadeshiko than him.

He seemed like he didn't like the idea but he went with it.

So now I stand with Nadeshiko near me.

A little lost boy comes near us.

His tears just sliding down his cheeks as he cried.

Each teardrop falling like a raindrop.

He wants his parents.

I understand.

So now we look for his parents...

We talk and walk.

We smile and shout.

Until Nagihiko points out something.

"Liars..."

His words that he kept saying were repeating in my mind.

I hate it.

I feel like I'm thrown into a vortex of darkness.

I run away to chase after the little boy who fled a while ago.

Now I sit on the bench with him in my arms.

I start think as the time progresses by.

How could Nagihiko say such a thing?

Does he understand?

A tall figure appears and breaks my train of thought.

The center of my thoughts is right before me.

He apologizes.

I wonder why?

It seems he understands my pain.

Yet how?

I don't care.

I just need someone to talk to.

So I let out everything from my past and reveal it towards him.

He really does understand, since he tells me that one thing.

"You're the main character of your own story..." he says.

It makes me feel a little better again.

He just might not be that bad after all.

Nagihiko offers a shoulder to cry on.

He offers help.

" I will not cry, for this little one has done all the crying for me." I say.

The little boy's parents came towards us and now he is happily safe in their arms.

I can't help but remember my own.

Their own story ended but mine won't end.

I repeat to him that I will not cry.

He understands and caresses my cheek.

"It's not tears that suit you, but a smile."

I slowly start to trust him.

_~t r u s t~_

Now the end is near and we all know it.

Graduation has come and go.

We all need to sort out our problems and move on.

It's my turn now.

Nagihiko helped me when I was down.

So now I must return the favor.

We are here sitting on the bench as he complains about the secret.

He needs to tell before he goes.

He needs to speak the truth.

Yet he complains that he will only be popular as a girl, not a boy.

Sheesh, boys are so dramatic.

I get up from my spot which seemed to startle him.

I place my small hand on his head and give him a pat.

"You'll have another chance..." I say.

We both smile.

He later got his chance and told Amu the truth.

It was at the wedding for sensei and his bride.

It was definitely worth it.

I feel proud for both of us.

We were once "liars" but now we are no longer.

_~t r u s t~_

There is no more hate between us.

We are now friends but it makes me wonder.

We are so much alike in many ways.

We both lie.

We both held secrets.

Well that may be personality wise.

Yet we are also opposites.

He is tall.

I am short.

He is athletic.

I am unathletic.

He is nice.

I am icy.

But that's what makes us a complete whole.

They say that opposites attract.

Maybe one day things will change?

It went from hate.

Then to like as in friends.

So what about love?

Don't go overboard on that, but maybe that might happen?

Only time could tell, but it is a high chance.

Either way I won't mind because nothing can change us.

Nobody can change our ways.

Nobody can change the "secret" bond we have for each other.

Our relationship is the perfect example of why.

More importantly, the secret ingrediant of all is...

Trust.

* * *

**Mm.. I think it was decent. **

**It was like a recap of how their relationship changed throughout the whole time of the manga/anime.**

**Plus a slight chance of something that might happen in the future.**

**Anyways, reviews are nice. :3**

**Next Project: A Kukade Oneshot and next chapter of Love At Seventeen. But they won't be up for a while so don't get your hopes up.**


End file.
